Rorys, and Jesses, and DJs, Oh MY!
by gilmoregrly4life
Summary: This is a Gilmore Girls x Full House crossover! Please read and review!
1. Rorys, and Jesses, and DJs, Oh My

**Hey! This is a Gilmore Girls, Full House crossover thing! Please review! **

"Dad, are we there yet? I have to go potty." Michelle asks

"Nope, about three more minutes guys." Danny answers.

"D.J. why are we going on this trip anyways?"

"Because I am going to see my old camp friend, Rory. She is so nice, you'll love her."

Joey replies, "Deej, does this kid have a hot mom?"

D.J. answers, "No, but she has a hot dad."

"Snap," Joey says as he fiddles with the atlas.

Danny announces, "Here we are at the great and wonderful Luke's."

Michelle begins to scream at Jesse, "Wake up, wake up!"

Jesse says, "What? I'm already awake.

They all get out of the car and run to get inside the diner.

"It is a lot colder here than in San Francisco," Michelle says.

Inside Luke's diner they see a beautiful young woman sitting at the counter.

"Lorelai, I continually have to tell you that coffee eventually will kill you," Luke said.

"Well, could I care less? Rory drinks coffee, and you let her have it! She is my kid!"

"Excuse me, mam, can you tell me where I could find a Rory Gilmore?" Deej asks.

"Sure I can, honey, she is outside with her boyfriend, Jess." Lorelai says.

"Thank you. Are you Lorelai Gilmore?" D.J. asks.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Lorelai asks.

"My name is D.J. I am Rory's camp friend."

"Oh, Rory always talks about you."

"And my name is Luke." Luke says.

"Hey, Luke, did you go to Stars Hollow High? Danny asked.

"Yes I did." Luke says.

"No way, I did too. You are such a great track runner." Danny says.

"Thanks." Luke says.

Outside:

"Rory, is that you?" Deej asks.

"Oh my God, Deej, how are you?" Rory asks.

"Oh, I am so great. You must be Jess. I am Rory's camp friend." She says.

"Well yahoo, a reunion. I guess I better go back to Uncle Luke's." Jess says.

"He is sort of a grump sometimes. Do you have a boyfriend?" Rory asks.

Deej says, "Yah. I do."

Rory asks, "Did you bring your sisters?"

Deej says, "Yah, just give them a minute."

Stephanie comes running out with Michelle close behind.

"Well, you must be Rory. Hi I'm Stephanie. This is my little sister Michelle."

"Well, aren't you to just so cute?" Rory says.

"Yes, I guess we are." Michelle says.

They all laugh.

"Hey guys do you want to go to the Hartford Mall with me and my mom and dad?"

"Yah, let's go ask you guys."

"Ok."

**I hope you readers like this. These are my two fave shows! Please R&R.**


	2. Do you like Jess?

**Thanks for reviewing people. I need 5 reviews to go on. Please review. By the way, Deej is married and thinks she could be pregnant. Jess and Rory are getting married in a few days. Stephanie is 15, Michelle is 11, Rory is 22, and so is D.J.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own either, but I wish I did.**

Hartford Mall:

"Jess, would you like to go in Victoria's Secret with me?" Stephanie asks.

"Umm… no not really, thanks for the offer though." Jess says.

"Why Jess, don't you think I would look pretty in the clothes." She says.

"Hey Stephanie, do you like Jess?" Rory asks.

"No way, he is a boy, I hate boys. They have cooties." She says while blushing.

They all laugh.

"Hey, how 'bout we go get lunch 'cause I'm hungry." Michelle says.

"Lunch sounds good, huh, how about we go back to Stars Hollow and we can go get Al's." Rory says.

Back in Stars Hollow at Al's:

"I wanna sit next to Jess. Please Rory, can I?" Stephanie asks.

"Sure, I guess you can." She says.

Dean walks by the window.

"Oh my gosh, who is that? He's a babe." Deej says.

"That would be my ex, Dean." Rory says.

"I am going to kill that kid if he touches you Rory." Jess says.

"Hey guys, what would you like?" Al asks.

"We would all like the Solute to Korean rice dish thing." Jess says.

"So Jess, do you have a girlfriend?" Stephanie asks.

"Um, yeah, I do. Rory is my girlfriend."

Stephanie sighs.

"Hey guys, I don't know if you know but Jess and I are getting married in a few days." Rory says.

Jess blushes and D.J. laughs and says "I am already married to my boyfriend Steve."

"Would you all like to come to our wedding? Deej, you could be a bridesmaid, Michelle, and Stephanie would you like to be bridesmaids?" Rory asks.

"Yeah!" They say.

"Our flower girl is going to be Jess's baby sister, Leslie. Our ring bearer is Willy, my little brother." Rory says.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter is the wedding. **


End file.
